The present application is based on and claims the benefit of China patent application Serial. No. 01107409.4, filed Jan. 3, 2001 and China patent application Serial. No. 01117743.8, filed May 8, 2001, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
This invention relates to a method for assembling a battery element group, and more specifically to a method for assembling the element group of storage batteries and battery products thereof.
A conventional battery includes a closed space surrounded by the case of the battery. The battery element group is provided in the closed space and a battery post or terminal pass through the case. One end of the terminal inside the case is connected to the bar of the element group. The battery element group comprises positive plates, negative plates and separators. Positive plates and negative plates are stacked at intervals. A separator is sandwiched between a positive plate and a negative plate. The plate lugs with the same polarity are connected to the bar with corresponding polarity. In generally, since plate lugs and the bar are connected by welding, the resistance between lugs and the bar increases due to defects in welding and it has disadvantageous influence on battery high current discharge performance. Positive and negative plates are assembled as required, i.e., the positive and negative electrode plates are overlapped alternately, and insulated with separators. Then plates with the same polarity are connected together by welding. In order to increase the efficiency, the grids are cast in the form of multi-grid panel. Active material is then pasted on the grid panel. The pasted grid panel is processed under a certain temperature and humidity condition, thus the active material is hardened and fastened to the grid. After that, the cured plate panel is dried for proper time. The positive and negative plates are connected to a DC power supply for formation. The active material component of the positive plate is oxidized and then changed into the discharge material of the positive plate. Similarly, the active material component of the negative plate is reduced and then changed into the discharge material of the negative plate. After the above-described processes, the formed plate panel is cut into individual plate and then assembled. The efficiency of cutting the plate panel into individual plate is low, and waste products are likely to be made.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above-mentioned shortcoming.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for assembling the battery element group which is capable of eliminating the drawbacks of plates with same polarity being welded by conventional method, decreasing the resistance so as to increase the discharge performance and improving the production efficiency.
It is another object of this invention to provide a battery manufactured with the method of this invention which is capable of eliminating the drawbacks of plates with same polarity being welded by conventional method, decreasing the resistance so as to increase the discharge performance and improving production efficiency.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for assembling a battery element group, comprises the steps of folding the plates, arranging the positive and negative plates alternately, inserting a plate with one of polarity into a laminated area of the plate with the other polarity, and providing a separator between the positive and negative plates.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a battery comprises a case, posts having one end placed outside the case, the other end being inside the case and connected to the bar of the battery element group, the plate being placed in the space of case being in the shape of folding, the positive and negative plates being arranged alternately, the plate with one of polarity being inserted into the laminated area of the plate with the other polarity, and a separator being provided between the positive and negative plates.
This invention achieves the advantages, which it is not necessarily to cut the plate panel, thereby improving the efficiency and decreasing the waste products. Further, The plates can be integrated and connected with the bar reliably. Furthermore, the present invention eliminates the poor connection between plates with the same polarity, thus decreases the resistance and increases the high current discharge performance.
In a preferred embodiment, a plate with one of the polarities can be folded into a continuous S-shape along with a separator integrally, another electrode plate with the other polarity is inserted in the laminated area of that electrode plate.